It's You
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Takdir akan membawa perubahan yang indah, kala dia terus berdoa . Berdoa, untuk bisa bertemu dengan ' cinta pertamanya ' . Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon . Kyuhae ff


Tittle : It's You

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Others member

AOC

Genre : Romance, Sad, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Takdir akan membawa perubahan yang indah, kala dia terus berdoa . Berdoa, untuk bisa bertemu dengan ' cinta pertamanya ' .

…

Disebuah bangku taman, terlihat seorang namja manis tengah duduk begitu santai dengan sebuah buku didalam genggamannya . Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap cover buku tersebut, dengan arah pandang yang menuju ke sungai dihadapannya .

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Kapan kita bisa bertemu, sudah lama", ia menyentuh sebuah kalung didadanya . Kalung berbentuk ikan yang tak pernah ia lepas hampir 11 tahun lamanya . Kalung yang sebenarnya tidak begitu bagus dan terbilang tak beharga . Bandul yang terbuat dari kayu, namun begitu berarti bagi dia .

Dia, Lee Donghae .

Dia berdiri, lalu mengambil sebuah tongkat disamping tubuhnya . Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati, takut terjatuh , mungkin .

Tongkat penuntun langkahnya .

"Maaf Tuan, biar saya bantu ", ujar seorang pria paruh baya , yang tidak lain adalah seorang supir pribadinya .

Donghae tersenyum, "Tidak perlu repot-repot Pak Jung, aku bisa sendiri", tolaknya ramah dengan seulas senyum yang mengiringinya .

Donghae berjalan mendahului Pak Jung yang ada dibelakangnya . Pak Jung menatapnya haru, "Tuhan, kenapa anak sebaik dia bisa mengalami hal ini ", gumamnya pelan .

Donghae mengalami kebutaan saat usianya menginjak dua tahun . Saat itu sang Eomma sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke pasa r .Tanpa diketahuinya, Donghae lepas dari pegangan tangannya dan berlari kea rah jalan raya . Dan, kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihindari . Sebuah mobil sedan, melaju cukup kencang dan menghantam tubuh kecil Donghae . Pecahan kaca mobil tersebutlah, yang menancap dikedua mata milik Donghae .

Hingga akhirnya, ia tak bisa melihat lagi .

…

Donghae duduk ditepi ranjangnya, lalu menaruh tongkat miliknya disamping tubuhnya . Ia kembali mengusap buku itu dengan halus . Sebuah buku dengan gambar yang sedikit usang .

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pintu, saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka . Dia tersenyum saat ia tahu siapa yang kini sedang memeluknya dengan cukup erat .

"Apa kau senang sayang ?", tanya seorang namja berwajah cantik bernama Heechul . Dia adalah Eomma kandung dari Donghae . Donghae menganggguk pelan, "Tentu Eomma, terimakasih ", jawabnya sambil mengelus tangan Eommanya yang ada diatas kulit wajahnya .

Heechul tersenyum senang saat mendengar penuturan sang anak . Dia mencium kening Donghae, "Beristirahatlah, karna nanti malam aka nada tamu yang datang ", ujar Heechul saat ciuman itu terlepas .

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Nugu? Apa teman bisnis Yunho Appa ?", tanyanya heran . Heechul menggeleng pelan, walau sebenarnya gelengan kepalanya tak akan dilihat oleh Donghae .

"Nanti kau akan tahu", jawab Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Donghae, "Dan sekarang kau beristirahat, nanti akan ada Sungmin yang akan membantumu ", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

"Ya sudah, Eomma akan keluar menyiapkan segalanya ", Heechul keluar dari kamar Donghae, sebelumnya mengecup kening Donghae untuk terakhir kali .

Donghae hanya diam, dengan tangan yang terus saja menggenggam erat buku anak-anak yang bercover seekor ikan dan seekor singa .

Donghae memejamkan matanya, tak selang lama air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya .

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo , Simba "

…

Donghae duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan ia tersenyum, "Kau apakan rambutku Hyung ?", tanya Donghae , dan Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Diamlah Hae", Donghae memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin .

Sungmin sebenarnya adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae beberapa tahun silam . Saat itu ia mulai tertarik dengan namja manis yang lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya itu . Hingga akhirnya ia meminta kepada orangtua Donghae agar bisa menjadi salah satu pelayan pribadi Donghae . Namun bukan Donghae kalau dia setuju dengan permintaan Sungmin itu . Dia mau menerima Sungmin masuk kedalam keluarganya , bukan menjadi pelayan melainkan kakak angkatnya . Sejak saat itulah, kasih sayang Sungmin bertambah berjuta kali lipat .

Sungmin tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat hasil karyanya terhadap Donghae . Donghae begitu manis dengan pakaian casual di tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, atau bisa dibilang pendek . Rambut brunette milik Donghae ditata sedemikian rupa . Membuat Donghae jauh terlihat lebih manis dan lucu .

"Hyung, apa aku jelek ? hingga kau tertawa seperti itu ?", tanya Donghae yang terdengar polos bagi Sungmin . Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, itu tidak benar ", ia elus kedua pipi Donghae secara bergantian .

"Kau begitu sempurna Hae", Donghae tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sungmin .

"Terimakasih Hyung", Donghae memeluk tubuh Sungmin, "Memang begitu kenyataannya, jadi kau tak perlu berterimakasih ", ujar Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu .

…

Dimeja makan , terlihat eomma Donghae – Heechul duduk berdampingan dengan suaminya – Yunho . Lalu dihadapan mereka ada sepasang suami istri dan juga anak mereka . Mereka dari keluarga Choi .

"Oh iya Chuliie, mana anakmu ?", tanya namja cantik seusia Heechul yang bernama Leeteuk . Heechul tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi dia akan turun ", jawabnya .

Mereka berbincang sangat akrab , mengingat Yunho dan Kangin, suami dari Leetuk adalah teman sekolah waktu SMP hingga SMA .

"Siwon ", panggil Heechul , "Bagaimana dengan bisnismu ? Apa semua lancar ?", tanyanya . Siwon tersenyum ramah, membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat dengan jelas . Dan hal itu, membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah .

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne, semua berkat Appa ", ujarnya sambil menatap Kangin yang tersenyum bangga ke arahnya . Lalu ia membawa arah pandangnya ke atas , dimana ia melihat dua orang namja berwajah manis yang kinisedang menuruni anak tangga .

Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang namja berwajah polos , mata indah yang hanya terfokus pada satu titik dan yang membuat Siwon merasakan dadanya sesak . Saat ia melihat bibir namja manis itu sangat sexy , bewarna pink dan tipis .

Leeteuk yang penasaran karena anaknya tak menjawab pertanyaanya, mencoba menoleh kea rah Siwon . Dan ia menaikan satu alisnya tak mengerti, kala ia melihat Siwon ternganga (?) dan hampir membuat air liur jatuh dari sudutnya jika saja sang Eomma tak menutup mulutnya .

Tak ada respon, akhirnya Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandanga Siwon yang jatuh pada seorang namja manis yang kini dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju meja makan .

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Donghae yang hampir terjatuh .

"Kau tak apa-apa ?", tanya Siwon khawatir . Donghae menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, "A-aku baik-baik saja ", jawabnya terbata karna ia terkejut adanya orang asing yang saat ini memeluk tubuhnya .

Ternyata, Sungmin membiarkan Donghae berjalan sendirian ke meja makan . Karena dirinya dipanggil Pak Jung untuk mengerjakan satu urusan .

Siwon membantu Donghae untuk berjalan menuju meja makan . Dengan sangat pedulinya, Siwon memundurkan kursi yang akan ditempati Donghae . Lalu ia tersenyum, "Apa kau benar-benar baik ?", tanya Siwon sekali lagi .

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Aku sangat baik ", jawab Donghae tegas walau masih terdengar sangat lembut .

Semua yang ada di meja makan itu tersenyum, saat melihat Siwon begitu perhatiannya kepada Donghae yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya .

"Sepertinya anakmu sudah berhasil membuat anakku jatuh cinta ", bisik Leeteuk kepada Heechul . Heechul mengangguk , "Benar", jawabnya singkat .

Makan malam pun berjalan dengan cukup tenang untuk mereka kecuali, Siwon . Tak henti-hentinya Siwon memandang atau sekedar melirik kea rah Donghae yang begitu tenang menikmati makan malamnya .

"Siwon, perhatikan piringmu", peringat Kangin saat ia mulai jenuh dengan tingkah anaknya . Siwon hanya bisa memberi cengiran khasnya saat mendapat teguran dari sang Appa .

Donghae terdiam sejenak, sedeti kemudian dia tersenyum . Siwon yang melihat senyum kecil yang ditampilkan oleh Donghae membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak .

'_Aigo, apa aku akan mati saat ini ?', _bathinnya .

Heechul tersenyum saat menangkap basah Siwon yang kedapatan menatap wajah anaknya tanpa kedip . Ia menyenggol lengan Yunho , "Kita bicarakan saja saat ini ", ujarnya pelan .

Yunho berdehem kecil, membuat Siwon tersadar dan memperhatikan Yunho . Yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka suara , "Begini, setelah dipikir-pikir , aku rasa kami setuju dengan ajakan yang dilakukan oleh Kangin Hyung ".

"Baguslah kalau begitu ", sahut Leeteuk .

Heechul memeluk lengan Yunho, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya, cukup lama ", ujarnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang hanya diam walau memasang senyum malaikatnya .

"Kapan akan dilaksanakannya Appa ?", tanya Siwon, Kangin menatap Siwon lalu beralih menatap Donghae, "Mungkin lusa, atau seminggu lagi . Kita tak bisa memastikan sekarang ", jawab Kangin .

"Aku akan menemaninya ke America", Siwon berucap .

"Iya, kau akan pergi dengannya karna kami berdua tidak bisa menemaninya karna Yunho sedang ada proyek besar di China , jadi aku mohon bantuanmu ", ujar Heechul sambil menatap Siwon lembut .

Siwon mengangguk pelan menjawabnya .

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya . Dirinya bingung dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtuanya, namja yang membantunya dan kedua orangtua namja itu .

"Sebenarnya , sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ?", tanya Donghae sedikit ragu , "Dan siapa yang akan ke America ?", lanjutnya lagi .

Heechul menggeser duduknya, lalu mengusap tangan Donghae yang ada diatas meja makan . Heechul tersenyum, "Kau sudah mendapatkan mata yang sangat cocok untukmu ", ujar Heechul , dan Donghae yang mendengar kabar gembira itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya . Menampilkan salah satu gigi gingsulnya yang semakin membuat Siwon terpesona akan dirinya .

"Apa itu benar Eomma ?", tanya Donghae dengan mata yang memerah . Heechul mengangguk, "Ne, itu memang benar . Dan dalam minggu ini kau akan ke America ditemani oleh Siwon ", Heechul berucap .

Donghae terdiam sejenak, "S-siwon ?", tanya Donghae ragu-ragu , "Benar, Siwon akan menemanimu pergi ke America ", jawab Heechul santai .

Donghae merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Eommanya . Biasanya Eommanya akan meminta Sungmin untuk menemani dia pergi kemanapun . Dan kenapa saat ini, Eommanya membiarkan dirinya pergi dengan seseorang yang begitu asing untuknya .

"Tidak usah , aku akan pergi dengan Sungmin Hyung nantinya ", Donghae berusaha berdiri, namun dengan cepat Heechul menahan tangannya .

"Siwon yang akan menemanimu ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun kecuali dengan Sungmin Hyung ", Donghae melepaskan tangan Heechul yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar .

"Donghae !", bentak Eommanya , namun Donghae tetap tidak mau mendengar . Dia pun terus berjalan menjauh dengan cara-cara meraba-raba benda disekitarnya . Siwon ingin membantu Donghae, namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan .

"Sungmin Hyung, Sungmin Hyung ", teriak Donghae begitu menggema . Tak selang lama, Sungmin datang dengan tergesa-gesa , "Oh Hae , ada apa ?", tanya Sungmin sambil menuntun Donghae berjalan .

"Antarkan aku ke kamarku Hyung ", pinta Donghae yang tentu saja disanggupi oleh Sungmin .

…**..**

Donghae menangis dalam diam . Ia menangis tanpa menghentikan usapannya dari buku anak-anak itu . Buku yang sebenarnya bukan milik dia . Melainkan milik seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya . Berarti karna memang dialah, orang yang Donghae lihat dengan mata hati miliknya . Seseorang yang Donghae tahu, sangat begitu menyayanginya dan mencintainya . Orang pertama yang ia sukai, orang pertama ia cintai dan orang pertama yang ingin dia lihat saat ia bisa memandang dunia .

Tidak mungkin, mengingat seseorang itu sudah hilang dari hidupnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu .

Ia mengusap air mata yang ada disudut matanya yang sangat indah itu . Ia menahan isaknya, agar tak ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang menangis . Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan . Lalu memejamkan matanya, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Simba", ujarnya dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir .

Karna kelelahan akhirnya ia terlelap . Dengan air mata yang terus saja bergulir membasahi pipinya dan juga buku yang terus ia dekap dengan sangat erat .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sreeekkk ~**

"Selamat pagi Hae ", sapa Sungmin saat dirinya melihat Donghae terbangun dan duduk dengan mengucek matanya lucu .

Donghae menguap lebar lalu tersenyum hangat, "Pagi juga Hyung ", ujarnya lembut .

Sungmin membuka tirai jendela satunya sebelum dirinya beranjak untuk menghampiri Donghae . Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang diambang pintu kamar Donghae . Sosok itu tersenyum , yang dibalas senyuman hangat darinya .

Sungmin ingin angkat bicara, namun sosok itu menyuruhnya untuk diam melalaui gerakan tangannya . Sungmin mengangguk lalu keluar kamar Donghae digantikan dengan sosok itu .

Donghae tidak menyadari semuanya, karna ia masih sangat mengantuk . Dan sepertinya ia masih mengumpulkan roh-rohnya yang melayang kemana – mana .

Donghae baru sadar kalau ada orang lain, saat sosok itu duduk ditepi ranjangnya . Donghae menghirup aroma parfum yang dikenakan orang itu sama percis dengan aroma parfum seseorang yang menolongnya tadi malam .

"M-mau apa kau ?", tanya Donghae sedikit takut . Karena memang Donghae tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing .

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Jangan takut seperti itu, aku tak akan memakanmu ", ucapnya sambil tertawa, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan di hari minggu ini , apa kau bisa ?", tanyanya dengan nada memelas terdengar .

Donghae yang awalnya memang takut akhirnya bisa merasakan kalau detak jantungnya berdegup normal . Ia memaksakan senyumnya , "B-baiklah, tapi aku harus mandi dulu ", Donghaepun meraba-raba tempat tidurnya untuk turun .

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri ", ucapnya saat Siwon mencoba memegang tangannya . Siwon menggaruk pucuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal sebelum berkata,

"Baiklah ".

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Donghae berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan cara berjalan tanpa menyentuh apapun . Seperti orang yang bisa melihat . Mungkin, karena memang dia sudah hafal dengan jelas kamarnya sendiri . Apalagi Donghae menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamarnya .

Lama Siwon menunggu akhirnya Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi . Siwon terdiam menatap tubuh Donghae yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Sepertinya ia berganti baju langsung didalam kamar mandi .

Terlihat indah,

Mempesona,

Sempurna,

Lucu,

Dan sangat menggemaskan .

Siwon berjalan menghampirinya, "Biar ku bantu ", untuk yang sau ini Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Siwon tersenyum. Ia bawa satu tangan Dongae untuk memeluk lengan kekarnya . Dan itu membuat Siwon melayang dibuatnya .

Saat diambang pintu, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya . Dengan begitu langkah Siwon juga ikut terhenti .

"Ada apa ?", tanya Siwon, Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Siwon sedikit mendongak , "Bisakah kau carikan ku buku diatas ranjangku ?", pinta Donghae dengan suara halusnya . Siwon tak bergeming, dirinya masih terpaku dengan wajah manis Donghae yang begitu sayang jika harus dilewatkan .

"Bisakah ?", tanya Donghae sekali lagi dan sedikit lebih keras . Siwon mengangguk , "Oh , iya , iya ", Siwon pun segera berlari kea rah ranjang Donghae dan mencari buku yang diminta oleh Donghae . Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun segera menghampiri Donghae kembali .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dan Siwon kini sedang berada ditaman . Mereka duduk dibawah pohon maple yang kini daunnya sedang berguguran . Siwon tersenyum saat melihat wajah ceria Donghae saat menjilati sebuah es krim yang ada ditangannya .

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, "Berhati-hatilah ", peringat Siwon sambil mengusap ujung bibir Donghae yang terdapat sedikit coklat .

Donghae tersenyum, "Terimakasih", ujarnya dengan malu-malu . Mungkin karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah gemas Donghae, akhirnya Siwon mencubit pipi Donghae yang sedikit chubby itu .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? ini sakit", adu Donghae dengan bibir yang ia majukan beberapa centi .Siwon tersenyum, "Karna kau begitu lucu Hae, sangat lucu ", ujarnya sambil ikut mengusap pipi Donghae .

Donghae merasakan kulit telapak tangan Siwon mengusap lembut pipinya . Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum senyuman itu hilang .

'_Aku rindu usapan tanganmu, Simba '_

…

"Kau benar mau pulang?", tanya Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

"Aku cukup lelah", ujarnya dengan diiringi tawa kecil yang membuat Siwon tersenyum .

Wajar saja , hampir tiga jam mereka menghabiskan waktu ditaman dengan bermain-main balon . Yah, walau sebenarnya hanya Siwon yang bermain sendiri .

Siwon menautkan jarinya kepada jari jemari Donghae . Lalu mengajaknya untuk melangkah bersama . Donghae tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya, "A-aku, aku takut untuk melangkah sendiri tanpa bantuan tongkatku ", ujarnya pelan . Bisa Siwon lihat dari raut wajah manis Donghae kalau namja manis yang sudah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta sedang ragu dan takut .

Siwon semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari Donghae .Dia menatap wajah Donghae dengan tatapan lembut dan menyiratkan kasih sayang .

"Jangan takut, bukankah aku ada disisimu saat ini ?", tanya Siwon, "Izinkanlah aku menjadi penuntunmu Hae ", Siwon mengusap lembut pipi Donghae dengan sebelah tangannya .

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku ", gumamnya pelan sambil menggenggam buku miliknya itu dengan sangat erat .

Siwon mengerti melihat perubahan raut wajah Donghae .

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja ", ia mengacak rambut brunette Donghae . Dia tersenyum, "Perkataanku tadi lupakanlah, sekarang kita pulang ", akhirnya Donghae mengangguk dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Siwon ingin sekali mendapatkan cinta Donghae seutuhnya .

…

Donghae kini sedang berada didalam mobil Siwon . Dia mengusap-usap buku miliknya itu, yang membuat Siwon heran .

Sebenarnya buku apa itu ?

Siwon menatap buku bacaan anak-anak itu, "Hae, buku itu milikmu ?", tanya Siwon yang dianggukan antusias oleh Donghae .

"Ya, buku ini sangat berarti untukku , sangat ", ujarnya dengan nada ceria . Dan Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat sisi lain dari Donghae .

Donghae adalah seseorang yang tidak pendiam, dan cenderung ceria . Terlihat dari ekspresi dia menyatakan tentang buku itu .

Tapi Siwon tidak mau menanyakan buku itu lebih lanjut . Mungkin buku pemberian dari orangtuanya, pikirnya .

Mereka tak bicara satu sama lain selama diperjalanan . Siwon lebih focus untuk mengemudikan mobilnya, sedangkan Donghae hanya diam sambil mendengarkan radio .

Donghae mencoba memasang pendengarannya saat sebuah lagu diputar . Dia tersenyum saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan tempo yang senang .

_**Isn't she lovely**__**  
**__**Isn't she wonderful**__**  
**__**Isn't she precious**__**  
**__**Less than one minute old**__**  
**__**I never thought through love we'd be**__**  
**__**Making one as lovely as she**__**  
**__**But isn't she lovely made from love**_

Donghae merasakan kalau hatinya pun gembira mendengarkan lagu itu . Dan dia seperti sangat kenal dengan pemilik suara bersuara merdu itu . Padahal ini adalah kali pertama dia mendengarkan lagu atau suara penyanyi itu .

"Eh", Donghae mendengar kalau lagu indah itu tak ia dengar lagi . Mungkin Siwon sudah mematikan radio .

Siwon tersenyum, "Ada apa ?", tanya Siwon, Donghae menggeleng, "Ah~", lidahnya terasa kelu untuk meminta Siwon kembali menyalakn radio tersebut atau sekedar bertanya , siapa penyanyi itu ?

"Tidak apa – apa ", jawabnya pada akhirnya .

Siwon tersenyum hangat hingga menampilkan kedua lesung pipi yang semakin membuat dirinya tampan .

Namun sayang, Donghae tidak bisa melihat itu .

"Kita makan siang dulu ya, aku sudah lapar ", ujar Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

…

Siwon dan Donghae kini sedang berada disalah satu restoran yang sangat mewah di Kota Seoul . Dan restoran itu adalah salah satu tempat favorite Siwon . Wajar saja, mengingat kedua orangtua Siwon adalah pembisnis handal .

Siwon dengan penuh perhatiannya menyuapi Donghae dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari pengunjung lain . Dan dia malah merasa bangga, saat seseorang yang tengah membuka mulutnya dengan cukup lebar berwajah manis dan berhati lembut .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, "Gomawo", gumamnya teramat pelan . Siwon tersenyum sebagai jawabannya .

Lama mereka berbincang-bincang didalam restoran itu . Tak jauh dari mereka ada dua orang namja datang menggunakan topi dan masker . Mereka duduk membelakangi meja yang ditempati Siwon dan Donghae .

Salah seseorang dari mereka , duduk tepat menghadap kea rah Donghae yang sepertinya tengah bercerita panjang lebar dengan seseorang didepannya .

Namja itu merasa kalau wajah Donghae yang menurutnya polos itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang . Seseorang yang begitu beharga bagi hidupnya . Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya bangkit . Seseorang yang hilang beberapa tahun silam .

"Fishy"

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, apa yang ingin anda sekalian pesan ", ujar sang pelayan yeoja yang membuat namja yang terus memandangi wajah Donghae sedikit terkejut .

"Ouh ", dia menarik buku menu dari seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya ( duduk membelakangi Siwon ) , "Yang ini saja , dan yang ini ", tunjuknya pada salah satu menu .

Sang pelayan itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk mengambilkan pesanan mereka .

Namja itu kembali memperhatikan ke tempat duduk yang tadi ditempati oleh Donghae . Dia melepas taopinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Kemana dia ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, "Kau kenapa ?", tanyanya sekali lagi saat orang yang ditanya tak memperdulikan pertanyaannya .

Pukk~

"Ouh, kenapa kau memukulku Hyung ?", tanyanya pada namja bertubuh mungil dihadapannya ini . Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau ini seorang artis, kenapa sikapmu tak mencerminkan hal itu?", sukses pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah pernyataan membuat namja itu menatapnya tajam .

"Diamlah Kim Ryeowook , atau kau ingin aku memecatmu ", Ryeowook membelalakan matanya, "Kau berani denganku eoh ?", Ryeowook berdiri dan membuka topi juga maskernya .

Sepertinya mereka lupa dimana saat ini mereka berada . Lihat saja, semua mata tertuju pada mereka, apalagi para yeoja .

"Hey, itukan manajer Kim "

"Ah~, itu pasti Cho Kyuhyun "

"Cho Kyuhyun "

"Gawat, ini ulahmu Hyung ", Kyuhyun segera berlari tanpa lupa menggeret manajernya yang juga berstatus sebagai sahabatanya itu .

Ryeowook hanya memberi Kyuhyun sebuah cengiran khasnya yang rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun membunuhnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali bergulir . Dan selama itulah, Siwon selalu menyempatkan datang ke rumah Donghae setelah dirinya menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Direktur di Perusahaan milik Appanya .

Seperti saat ini , dirinya sedang berada dikamar Donghae . Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Donghae yang ada diatas pahanya .

"Apa kau siap berangkat besok ?", tanya Siwon, Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya .

"Aku takut ", jawabnya lemah .

Siwon membawa tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya, "Sudah ku bilang jangan takut, bukankah ada aku disisimu ?", tanya Siwon sambil mengusap rambut dan punggung Donghae .

'_Aku tak akan takut jika dia disisiku'_

Siwon tersenyum lalu merenggangkan pelukannya . Ia tangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae, "Tersenyumlah ", pinta Siwon lembut .

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo ", jawabnya pelan .

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, namun tepat disaat itulah pintu kamar Donghae terbuka . Menampakkan Sungmin yang diam sambil menatap Siwon yang juga terpaku menatapnya .

Siwon yang sepertinya salah tingkah, memutuskan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi .

"Ada apa ?", tanya Donghae saat ia merasakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan Siwon . Siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Aku, aku mau pulang, hm bye ", Siwon memberi pelukan terahirnya sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Donghae .

Donghae ingin meminta Siwon untuk tinggal diam, namun belum sempat dirinya berucap . Sungmin menyapanya , "Hae ", Sungmin duduk disamping Donghae .

"Hyung ", balasnya dengan seulas senyum halus .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Aku rasa Siwon menyukaimu ", ujarnya sambil mengambil buku bacaan milik Donghae . Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak Hyung, tidak mungkin ", dia pun meraba-raba disekitar tubuhnya .

"Bukunya ada ditanganku saat ini ", seakan mengerti dengan gelagat Donghae yang sudah terlihat sangat panic .

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan hatinya pun merasa lega .

Sudah dibilangkan kalau buku itu sangat berharbagi dirinya bukan ?

Donghae menguap , "Hyung, aku lelah dan aku sangat mengantuk ", ujar Donghae yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum .

"Tidurlah ", Sungmin membantu Donghae untuk berbaring diranjang . Dia menyelimuti tubuh Donghae, "Apa kau perlu sesuatu ?", tanya Sungmin .

Donghae tersenyum, "Hyung, apa diluar sana ada bintang ?", Sungmin mengangguk , "Ya", ia menatap keluar jendela kamar Donghae .

"Cukup banyak ", lanjutnya lagi , "Ada apa ?", tanya Sungmin .

Mata Donghae memerah , "Aku hanya merindukannya Hyung ", jawabnya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar .

Sungmin mengusap rambut Donghae yang memilih menidurkan kepalanya pada pahanya . Dia tersenyum, "Apa itu Simba ? ", tanya Sungmin yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

"Aku sangat merindukannya Hyung, sangat ", kali ini bukan suaranya saja yang bergetar melainkan ada cairan bening yang keluar dari mata indahnya .

Sungmin menghapus air mata itu, "Don't cry Hae", pinta Sungmin lambut . Donghae menatap kosong kea rah wajahnya, " Bisakah kau bacakan cerita itu lagi Hyung, aku sangat merindukannya ", Sungmin mengangguk , "Tentu, tapi kau jangan menangis lagi ya ", akhirnya Donghae menghapus air matanya dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Sungmin .

Walau sebenarnya dia sudah hafal diluar kepala tentang isi cerita tersebut .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Flashback ,_

"_Bagaimana ceritanya Fishy ? ", tanya seorang anak kecil laki-laki berambut ikal bewarna coklat kepada seorang anak kecil sebayanya yang mungkin tubuhnya lebih kecil dari dirinya . Anak kecil berwajah manis dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu mengangguk kecil ._

"_Ya, ceritanya sangat bagus Simba ", ujarnya riang ._

_Anak kecil yang dipanggil Simba tadi tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil si Fishy dengan erat ._

"_Kita sudah dekat sangat lama Fishy, jangan tinggalkan Simba ya ", Fishy mengangguk pasti, "Tentu, bukankah Simba adalah mata Fishy ?", Simba tersenyum senang mendengarnya ._

_Simba melepas pelukannya dan meraih sebuah gitar kecil yang ia temukan di selokan ._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi Fishy ?"_

"_Boleh saja ", jawabnya dengan nada cerianya ._

_**Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,**_

_**Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff,**_

_**And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh**_

_**Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,**_

_**Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea**_

_**And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.**_

"_Fishy harus berjanji dengan Simba, kalau Fishy tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Simba , arra ?", Fishy mengangguk , "Ya Simba !", ucapnya penuh penegasan ._

_Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat . Sangat dan teramat . Wajar saja, mereka sudah sangat dekat hampir 5 tahun lamanya . Tak selang lama , pintu gubuk tua itu terbuka . Menampakkan sesosok namja cantik dengan wajah marahnya ._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?", teriak namja itu sambil menggeret tangan putranya . _

"_Hikkss, Simba tolong aku, hiikkkss , Simbaaa ", Namja itu seakan menulikan telinganya saat anaknya menangis dan menjerit histeris ._

"_Diamlah, kita akan pergi ke Seoul , jangan menangis ", sebuah bentakkan keras yang membuat anak itu terdiam membatu walau tidak bisa menghilangkan isakannya ._

"_Hikkss, Simba, Hikkss Simbaaa "_

_Namja itu menatap tajam anak kecil yang saat ini juga menangis sambil memegangi gitarnya, "Cih, ini adalah kali terakhir kau melihat anakku ! Dasar miskin! ", lalu dia menggendong tubuh mungil putranya dan membawanya keluar dari gubuk tua itu. Gubuk yang sebenarnya adalah rumah si kecil Simba ._

"_Fishy, Fishyy "_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"FFFIIISSSHHYY "

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat . Dia menatap kea rah jam dinding kamarnya .

"Jam 3 pagi , Ya Tuhan ", ia pun mengusap wajah tampannya dengan sedikit kasar . Lalu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, "Fishy , Fishy ", ucapnya berulang kali .

Dia memejamkan matanya, dan ia kembali membuka matanya saat bayangan namja yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu di Restoran masuk kedalam pikirannya .

"Ada apa denganku ini ?", ia pun memejamkan matanya kembali .Namun tidak bisa . Karena wajah namja itu kembali merasuk hingga ke jiwanya .

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan menunggu sampai pagi . Kebetulan pagi ini dia tidak ada jadwal hingga siang .

Namun satu yang masih menjanggal dihatinya,

Kenapa ia sempat berpikir kalau Fishy-nya itu adalah namja yang ia lihat di Restoran beberapa waktu yang lalu ?

Ada apa ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ok, ok, ff ini akan menjadi ff terakhir saya . Karna saya akan lebih memfokuskan untuk menyelesaikan ff saya yang lain yang mungkin sudah berjamur(?) .. Ahhahah, **

**Mind RnR please ?**


End file.
